The Red Death
by doom357
Summary: AU Macross Saga. They say Khyron feels no fear. But he does fear one Micronian pilot his men call: The Red Death. Miriya is thrilled at the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HOOYAH! I'm back! Just finished my seven months of Navy boot camp plus job training in Pensacola. I'm back home on leave for a few weeks. That's the good news. What's the bad news, you ask? When my dad sent my laptop to me in Florida the computer decided 'Hey, I haven't pissed Doom357 off for months. I think I'll just have my hard drive commit suicide!' I lost _ALL_ of my files including my updates for _Champion of the Razgriz_ and several other stories I was working on. Now I have to redo it all. Enter long train of profanity here . Any who, hope you all enjoy! GO NAVY!!!

DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN _ROBOTECH_!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! __But, please, keep reading…_

CH. 1: THE RED DEATH

It was his first sortie as group leader and a lieutenant. That probably explained why Rick Hunter was more nervous before this battle than in the previous one. He had more responsibilities now. He had a command, a small one, and two subordinates to look after. Both of which had yet to see combat.

But lo and behold Max proved to be more than capable of handling himself in battle. Ben on the other hand had to have his hand held. "The enemy is on the ship!" Rick called out to his group. "Switch to battleoid mode. We'll fight them off."

"Roger that boss," Ben confirmed.

"I'm with you, sir," Max agreed. The three of them then shot towards the main deck switching to guardian and then battleoid mode as they landed.

"Yeah!" Ben cheered like it was a football game. "I like to fight rough! Let's get 'em! AH!" He cried out as an enemy laser blast hit his battleoid.

"Hey, Ben!" Rick shouted as he blasted the attacking pod. "Are you okay in there?"

"I don't know how," Ben grumbled, "but I guess I survived."

"Well move out of there fast, cause here they come!" Rick and Max then played defense while Ben retreated below deck.

After taking out his fifth pod Rick came across a wrecked Tomahawk. He thought he spotted some movement behind it. He gasped as the pod came out from behind it. This one was different from all the others. It looked customized with twin laser cannons and a heavy cannon on top of the pod. _'Maybe it's an officer's pod?'_ Rick thought. He didn't think about it long as he fought it, one on one.

Rick fired first but the pod shot over his battleoid, firing its laser cannons as it went. Rick hit his thrusters and moved out of the line of fire as he fired back. When the pod landed Rick took aim again and fired. Once again the pod launched upward and Rick followed it with his cannon. The pilot then made a mad charge directly at him, firing wildly as he got near. "AHH!!!" Rick yelled out as he too fired at his opponent. Laser blasts crossed with cannon fire as the titans drew ever nearer.

One laser bolt shattered part of Rick's battleoid's head unit while another severed its left arm. But he too dealt damage to his enemy, blasting off one laser cannon and the heavy cannon. "Gr," the Zentraedi pilot growled. "He fights extremely well…" He then recognized the red and white color scheme. _'That was the same Micronian who single handedly destroyed an entire squadron of some of my best pilots back on that red planet. He's dangerous…'_

"His next shot's got my name on it," Rick said as he held his ground. "You gotta think fast Rick or you're a goner." But before anything else could happen in this duel something unexpected happened. "What the heck is happening out there?" Rick asked as the custom pod and all the other pods suddenly began to withdraw in one fluid, guided manner. "Where are they all going?" He didn't know why it was happening. But Rick also didn't really care. The battle was over and he had passed his trial by fire as a flight leader.

"Damn you, Breetai!" The Zentraedi Field Commander cursed. "You robbed me of my victory!" But he growled at the fact that he was also nearly killed by a Micronian. No doubt that pilot was an ace. Perhaps their best. _'I'll have to keep an eye out for that red fighter.'_ He didn't know it. But his own men were already becoming dreadfully familiar with that red fighter.

XXXXX

They were attacking again. For the past week these Zentraedi had been launching these harassment raids on the SDF-1. And each time they attacked they fought for an extended amount of time and then backed off. Sometimes it was because the Veritech squadrons had forced them back. Other times they just hit and ran. It was really starting to get on Rick's nerves.

"Max, Ben," he called to his wingmen, "Break right and come at their formation from their flank. I'll hit them head on."

"What for, Lieutenant?" Max asked.

"We can't fight them straight on. We've got to break their formation apart."

"Aye, aye, boss!" Ben cheered. "Let's do it!" The orange and blue fighter then broke off and performed their flanking maneuver while Rick barreled straight into the enemy formation of fighter pods.

"Keep the formation tight!" The commander ordered from his battle pod. "These micronians cannot humiliate us like this!" He maneuvered his pod around and shot down two fighters when he noticed his formation was splitting apart and his fighters were being destroyed. "Blast!" He pounded his console. "Do I have to do everything by my-!?" He stopped when he spotted a familiar red and white Veritech fighter. "It's him!" He growled in rage as he recalled his near death at the hands of the same pilot. He had never suffered that level of damage to his pod from one single fighter.

"It's working!" Rick called out.

"Sheesh!" Ben growled as he took a minor hit to his fuselage. Max quickly rolled in and cleared his six.

"That's one more," the blue haired pilot said as he banked away to target more enemy units. After another pass from the Vermillion squad the enemy formation was in complete disarray.

"Commander," his lieutenant contacted him. "Much of my squadron has been destroyed and my pod is severely damaged. We cannot continue this fight."

"What!?" The commander demanded. "You still have over half of your men!"

"It's that red fighter again, my lord! It brings death to all Zentraedi who face it. The rest of my squadron is afraid to challenge him."

"Damn!" The commander swore as he barely dodged a missile barrage from the red fighter. He looked at his screen and saw that his force was in chaos and had lost cohesion. "That micronian has sent me running in defeat once again! GAH! All units fall back at once!" He looked back at the fighter as he led his men back to their ships. _'I swear. One day I will kill that monster.'_

_'It's that pod again,'_ Rick noticed the custom battle pod. _'I wonder if that's the same pilot I fought __before.__ I can't worry about that right now.'_ "Alright, men," Rick said as the formation began to retreat. "I think we should join up with the Skull team, now." '

XXXXX

Captain Khyron, commander of the 7th Mechanized Division of the Motoro Fleet. He considered himself to be the greatest of all the Zentraedi Field Commanders. And he was in love with his own reputation despite the fact that his own men called him the 'Backstabber'. But despite his best efforts those Micronians have escaped him time and again. One particular thorn in his side was a certain Micronian ace who flew a fighter with a custom red and white paint job.

On board his flagship the Zentraedi warlord was locked in an argument with a Zentraedi ace: Miriya Parina. She had called to taunt Khyron over his most recent failed assault on the SDF-1. To quote her he was "an incompetent disaster".

"Why how dare you question my leadership abilities!" The enraged Khyron shot back at the green haired female. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the finest combat pilot of all the Zentraedi forces," Miriya replied evenly and without temper.

"Your ego is going to become the cause of your ultimate destruction, Miriya," Khyron growled.

"Heh," Miriya chuckled. "Just as yours caused you to be downed in the Micronian sea and made you an object of ridicule to all those in your command? Khyron?"

"I can see that because you've never faced a worthy opponent you believe you're something special." Khyron raised a finger in warning. "But take care, Miriya. For there is one aboard that alien ship whom you cannot best!"

"So? An ace aboard the SDF-1? Interesting." Miriya grinned with glee at the thought of a challenger. "I'd like to meet him."

"Those may be your last words," Khyron warned. "I'm telling you Miriya. My experience has proven the Micronians posses but one superb pilot! And believe me. There's a reason my men have dubbed him the 'Red Death'."

"The 'Red Death', eh? My," Miriya chuckled. "This is sounding better by the minute. I don't suppose you could send whatever data you have on this so called 'ace'?"

"By all means, have what you will," Khyron waved it off. "But do not underestimate him. He's nearly killed me every time I've faced him." Khyron growled with a detectable degree of tension in his voice.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And he personally led the Micronian escape from Breetai's flagship." On her personal screen Miriya saw battle recordings and still images of a white Veritech fighter with red markings.

"So this is the Red Death? Shouldn't be too hard to find with that custom paint job." She then recognized something. "Wait…"

"Hmm?" Khyron looked over his shoulder. "What is it now?"

_'This fighter seems familiar…'_

_Flashback_

Miriya shot over the bow of the SDF-1 dodging the cannon fire from two Micronian battleoids on the deck. As she climbed away a third trail of cannon fire shot past her. She looked back to see a Veritech fighter pursuing her. A fighter with red markings.

_End Flashback_

"I saw this fighter during the last encounter with the Micronians," Miriya realized.

"Is that so?" Khyron smiled. "Then why didn't you destroy him? Aren't you the finest pilot of the Zentraedi forces?" The power hungry warlord chuckled.

"I was trying to avoid crashing into your pitiful ship that was trying to ram the SDF-1, idiot!" Miriya snapped. "In fact its explosion nearly killed me and that pilot." She did see the plane crash but she also saw the parachute the pilot was riding.

"Well now. Looks like you barely survived an encounter with him as well, Miriya." Khyron had himself a little giggle at ruffling her feathers.

"I'd hardly sum it up to his skill. Only your stupidity in sending your ship on a fool's errand, Khyron."

"You insolent woman! I'll-!" Miriya cut the feed. "Blast that arrogant female."

On board Azonia's flagship Miriya reviewed the footage Khyron sent on the enemy ace. _'So, Khyron does feel fear,'_ she thought slyly. _'And he just happens to be afraid of a Micronian. How pathetic. Poor little Khyron is afraid of one mere Micronian. It's almost amusing. Still…'_ She watched the recording of Khyron's brief one on one fight with the Red Death on the deck of the SDF-1 while it was orbiting the fourth planet of the system.

Khyron managed to cause minor damage to the battleoid. However its pilot also managed to return the favor. The pilot seemed hardly skilled in battle. But perhaps he was still just a beginner with little experience at that time. Only Breetai's use of the override recall beam prevented either from finishing the duel. She then watched other footage taken from other pods of the same fighter. Indeed he had become more skilled over time. He could even command a formation of fighters with deadly skill. "This Micronian might very well be a worthy challenge."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the object of Miriya's focus was resting comfortably in his hospital room. Rick played with the model bi-plane Roy had brought him. He was feeling a little better. But he was still in a low mood. Several things were bothering him. All but one revolved around his complicated relationship with Minmay.

The rising pop idol just didn't seemed to have time for him lately. Especially since her cousin Kyle came into the picture. Kyle. That anti-military jerk. What gave him to right to trash talk the defense forces? When he first met Kyle he seemed like a cool, likable guy. And at first he was even friendly to Rick. That attitude turned a full one-eighty when Minmay mentioned that Rick was a fighter pilot. Kyle then lumped him, and all his other friends, into the bin labeled 'warmonger'.

And ever since they returned to the SDF-1 Kyle seemed to be constantly taking up Minmay's time. It was either because he was attached to her or he was just trying to keep her away from Rick. In either case it chapped Rick's ass.

The third reason for his sour attitude was the fact that he was shot down a few days ago. Accidentally by one of their own missiles. Sure it was an accident. But he still felt like an idiot for chasing after that Zentraedi battleoid so closely to the Daedalus' engagement area. _'Some pilot I turned out to be.'_

He was snapped out of his moping by the door opening. "Huh?" He looked over and saw what must've been the cutest face in the universe to him. "Minmay."

XXXXX

Outside the SDF-1 Lt. Commander Roy Fokker was on patrol with Max Sterling and Ben Dixon from Rick's Vermillion Group. _'I sure hope Minmay will cheer Rick back up,'_ Roy said to himself as they continued their uneventful patrol.

"Hey, Commander," Ben popped up on screen. "How long do you figure Rick will be laid up?"

"After a visit from Minmay?" Roy smiled. "I'll bet you Rick will be back to his old self in no time."

"I wonder," Max joined in. "The enemy pilot he was chasing last week was pretty good."

"What brought that up, Max?" Roy asked.

"Nothing in particular, sir. Just wondering if he'd be alright if he hadn't chased after that battleoid."

"Thinking about 'what if's' will not make things better." Roy said. "The best way to handle mistakes and simple accidents is to learn from them. That's how experience teaches you and makes you better. So no more talking about it. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Ben nodded.

"Aye, aye, Commander," Max nodded as well. They continued with their patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2: THE DUEL

She'd learned all she could from the recordings. Now Miriya was ready to face this Micronian ace. "This is Quadrano Leader," Miriya radioed her unit. "I am looking for one particular enemy fighter: the Red Death."

"The Red Death?" One of her subordinates questioned. "You're going to challenge that creature?"

"Yes. When he appears you're ordered to withdraw and leave his destruction to me personally. Is that understood?"

"It's understood and shall be as you wish."

Meanwhile the Vermillion Group, its flight leader back in the game darted onto the flight deck. "Good to have you back, Lieutenant!" Ben called out to Rick.

"Thanks, Ben!" Rick waved back.

"You sure you're okay enough to fly, skipper?" Max asked. "Looks like you still got a good bruise."

"It's nothing," Rick waved him off. He spotted his big brother climbing into his Skull-1. "Hey! Roy!"

"Hey, little brother!" Roy waved back. "Good to see you're not lounging around, you lazy mutt!"

"Yeah! Thanks for asking Minmay to come by. It really helped."

"I'm glad, kid. Now let's get back to work."

"You got it, Commander!"

"Vermillion Group," Lisa called out to the trio. "Prepare for take off."

"Roger, bridge," Rick replied. "Where do you want us?"

"Skull Squadron will take the main force head on in sector Delta-4. You are directed to proceed to Delta-3. There's a small enemy contingent there that may try to outflank the Skull."

"Delta quadrant? What are they doing way out there, Lisa?"

"I don't know, Rick. But watch yourself."

"Will do, Commander. Alright, Vermillion Team, let's roll out!"

"Commander Fokker," Lisa radioed Skull-1. "Your squadron is already in the air."

"I'll be hunting for another pineapple salad," Roy smirked. Seconds later his Skull-1 was catapaulted into the dusk sky.

Max looked over at Rick's new plane. It was a new VF-1R Valkyrie. The new fighter was designed to replace the VF-1A and J fighters. It was faster, more agile and its weapons systems more potent. Rick's was also painted almost completely in red. And the tail insignia was changed to be a replica of Roy Fokker's 'Skull' emblem. Only a black skull over a red field. _'That sure is a beautiful plane,'_ Max had to admit.

"Okay," Roy called out from his sector. "Heads up, gang! There they are at 11 o'clock! Let's go get 'em! Attack!"

"Attack!" Miriya ordered her units to engage the main Micronian force. _'Now where __is this great enemy ace__ that Khyron fears so?'_ Miriya held back off to the battle's flank waiting for her prey. She scanned the enemy fighters for any signs of the Red Death.

"First Officer Miriya," her ship's commander alerted her. "There's a group of enemy fighters converging on your position."

"I see them," Miriya looked to her six o'clock. "There's three of them. Engage them!" She ordered her wingmen to attack as she moved away. _'Could one of them be the one I seek?'_

As the battle commenced Miriya noted that this trio of fighters was a very experienced and cohesive unit. "No doubt that these are their aces," she said. One, in blue was handling three battleoids all by himself. Another was orange and appeared to be skilled as well. But their flight leader… "Yes!" She spotted a red color scheme. _'The color scheme is a little different. And it's different from the others. A new fighter model, no doubt.' _She watched him for a moment and saw that he too flew with a deadly grace dispatching two battleoids with missiles before transforming into a battleoid and dispatching a third with his cannon. "There he is." Miriya narrowed her eyes as she focused on her target. _'Now you die.'_

Rick blasted his fifth enemy pod of the day. _'I must've been watching Max fight too much,'_ Rick said to himself. _'This seems to be easier than before. Either that or it's my new fighter.'_ His comrade Max was thinking the same thing.

_'He's definitely gotten better since he left the hospital,'_ Max grinned. _'I guess that visit from Minmay really got him charged up.' _He then noticed a flash from above him.

"Look out, Lieutenant!" Max alerted Rick just in time for him to dodge a barrage of missiles from a fast moving battleoid.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he moved to fight back. "This guy's good!" As he engaged the battleoid in one on one combat he noticed that he was being drawn away from the fight by the enemy pilot. And none of the other enemies were following.

He chased after his opponent, firing his cannon at the quick moving target. The target then flashed around and fired its lasers. Rick darted side to side dodging the blasts as he returned fire.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Ben said as he watched the duel. "Rick's flying like Max."

The enemy shot closer so Rick flipped over and changed to fighter mode to gain speed. He needed space between him and this pilot. _'This guy's no joke,'_ Rick said as he kicked his engines into full throttle.

"You can't dodge forever," Miriya chuckled. _'But he's definitely got skill.'_ Miriya fired another laser barrage at the red fighter. The plane rolled through the barrage.

"Yikes!" Rick cried out as he saw the blue energy bolts race past his plane, barely missing.

"Careful, Skipper," Max said from his area of the fight. "That guy's an ace. He knows what he's doing."

"I got it, Max," Rick said as he made a u-turn in the clouds. When he emerged the enemy unit had shot past him. "You and Ben hold your position. Don't let those aliens flank Skull Squadron." He did an Immelman Turn and pursued the enemy battleoid.

"You got it, boss." Max confirmed.

"Roger that, skipper!" Ben nodded.

Back on the bridge of the SDF-1 Lisa noticed something odd about the battle. "That's strange. We haven't been attacked, yet."

"You're right," Claudia agreed. "And it seems that one alien pilot seems to have a personal vendetta against Rick Hunter."

_'Rick,'_ Lisa's heart skipped a beat. Over the past few weeks she had started to form a bond to the young pilot. She recalled his brush with death last week and nearly fainted as she watched his marker on the radar screen 'dance' with the bandit. "Perhaps he's been singled out for destruction?"

"Yes," Captain Gloval nodded. "He has helped us turn many battles against the aliens. And he led the escape from their flagship. No doubt he has caused trouble with them." _'T__his is an assassination mission!__'_ "He must be their target!" He barked. "I cannot risk it. Order Lt. Hunter back here at once!"

"Rick!" Roy called out to the Vermillion Leader. "The base is ordering you to retreat!"

"Retreat!?" Rick couldn't believe it. He was being withdrawn from the fight? "What for?"

"That bandit of yours is trying too hard," Roy said. "They think they're after you, little brother."

"You mean this is all because they're after me!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rolled his fighter to avoid crashing into the battleoid as its pilot slammed on its brakes.

"I guess you pissed them off somewhere along the line, Rick. You seem to have a knack for that."

"Whatever you say, big brother." Rick then put his fighter into a nose dive to get as much speed as possible. '_Speed is life.'_

"Looks like you were right, Lisa," Capt. Gloval said looking at the screen. "The main enemy force is staying away from us. It's like they're trying to…"

"They're keeping our forces occupied so that one pilot can kill Rick!" Lisa barked. "That must be it! Captain, we have to get some protection for Lt. Hunter up there."

"We can't risk dividing our forces like that," the captain replied. "Damn they're clever. Divide and conquer. The best thing we can do is get Lt. Hunter back to the SDF-1. Order a squadron of Destroids and Tomahawks onto the deck. They'll provide cover fire for Lt. Hunter."

"Aye, Captain."

"Destroid Squadron 4 proceed to point Alpha-Two-Six," Lisa moved the ground units into position. "Tomahawk Squadron 2 proceed to point Alpha-One-One."

"Let's get on with it!" Roy let out a battle cry as he continued to maneuver against the enemy fighters. A trio of fighters closed in on him from behind and fired. He rolled but some of their lasers hit. He felt his back tingle and burn a little but he dodged the worst of the fire. He figured he just strained a muscle so he ignored it.

Meanwhile Rick was constantly weaving around missiles and dodging laser blasts as he fought against his challenger. He shot forward bringing his cannon to bear and fired as he rolled past the battleoid. The enemy pilot responded in kind but neither scored a hit. _'It appears Khyron wasn't kidding when he said this Micronian was good.'_Miriya thought as she waged her one on one war.Rick fired a pair of missiles but the ace shot them down and headed for the deck.

Miriya spotted the SDF-1. "Their ship!" She shot towards it. "Try and catch me, Micronian."

"They're heading this way, Captain!" Lisa called out.

"Order all hands to battle stations and seal off the ship!" Sirens blared across the SDF-1 and Macross City inside. "Order all civilians to evacuate to the nearest shelters."

"Roger, Captain," Claudia complied.

"Destroid and Tomahawk Squadrons fire at will!" Lisa ordered.

On deck a dozen ground units opened up on the approaching Zentraedi battleoid. "They're no match for Miriya Parina." She simply darted over the deck, destroying three Destroids and two Tomahawks as she made for a closing hatch.

"You're not getting away!" Rick called out as he chased the ace into the ship.

_'Come and get me, little man,'_ Miriya challenged her rival to follow her. _'We'll make this duel a little more interesting.'_

"Attention! The enemy has penetrated our defenses!" The PA system warned the city. "Clear the streets and take cover. Take cover at once!"

"Let's get going, Minmay!" Kyle yelled as he pulled his cousin behind him as they ran for a shelter.

"Hold up, Kyle!" Minmay shouted. "Hurry you three!" She called back to the trio of men who she befriended just a few days ago.

"We're coming!" Rico yelled as he and his partners, Bron and Conda, followed. "Man! These Micronians are better runners than we thought."

"Yes," Conda agreed. "No wonder they can match our attacks. They're stamina is incredible."

Miriya landed in the streets of the city. _'They've built an entire city inside the ship,'_ she noticed. _'Impressive.'_ She then shot forward down the street. Rick came down the shaft after her and switched to Guardian mode. He darted down a separate street knowing it would allow him to cut off the enemy ace.

"Minmay get down!" Kyle pulled her to the ground as they saw the enemy battleoid race past.

"Are you alright, Minmay!?" Rico asked as the trio of Zentraedi spies caught up with the two.

"Yes." She said sitting up. "Thanks." They heard more engines and looked up to see a red Guardian shoot overhead and bank around an office building. "That's Rick!"

"Where is he?" Miriya asked as she made a turn.

"There you are!" Rick dropped to the street in battleoid and took aim. He was right where he figured the enemy would be.

"What!?" Miriya exclaimed when she saw a red battleoid standing in an intersection directly ahead. She quickly hit her brake thrusters just as Rick fired. She moved to the side and headed down another street. Rick raced forward a block and fired another burst after his target. Miriya moved again and continued snaking through the city and quickly lost her bearings. But Rick knew this neighborhood like the back of his hand.

He switched back to Guardian mode and raced after his opponent. He turned down a boulevard and looped around a park. He caught up with the enemy unit as it fired a burst at him. The burst missed as he shot past the park. "I've got you now!" Miriya said as she shot forward, eager at the thought of her imminent victory. Except not. "Where'd he go?" He had disappeared almost right before her eyes.

Rick quickly doubled back around the park. He changed back to battleoid again and skated forward to another stop in the pond. He found his target and lined up. This time the burst hit Miriya's battleoid in one of the shoulder joints. "AH!" She screamed. _'I've been hit! I've never been hit!' _ "Where did that come from?" She ducked her unit behind a bridge and looked at her attacker: the Red Death. "You impudent fool!" Miriya cried in anger. Anger and…fear. She then noticed that power was no longer going to her battleoid's left arm. And one of her main thrusters was beginning to lose power. Her unit was damaged and his was unscathed. _'Khyron was right. This is a __Micronian devil…The Red Death.' _ She had no choice but to retreat.

An overhead hatch opened and Miriya wasted no time in taking the opportunity. She launched upward. "Oh, no you don't!" Rick cried out as he gave pursuit. Miriya fired a barrage of missiles at him forcing him to fall back a ways and shoot the offending projectiles down. When he transformed back into fighter mode and continued the chase the enemy battleoid was already a distance out over the ocean and picking up speed. _'Lose your taste for battle already?'_ Rick asked as he hit his afterburners.

"All units retreat at once!" Miriya ordered.

"Hold it, Rick," Lisa barked. "Hold your position. The enemy is withdrawing. You've beaten him."

"Not really," Rick said as he turned back towards the SDF-1, disengaging the fight. _'That pilot was something else. I've never seen flying like that.'_

"Miriya will not soon forget this day, Micronian," the green haired ace said as she returned to her ship. Returning, for the first time, in defeat.

"Alright," Roy noticed the retreating alien fighters. "They've had enough."

"You're losing altitude, Commander Fokker," Lisa noted. "Are you alright?"

"Just a scratch," Roy grinned. "How about Rick. Is he okay? Did he come through?"

"He's fine," Lisa nodded. "Bring your squadron home."

"Roger." As he returned to the SDF-1 Roy felt his back go numb. _'__I guess I really pushed__ myself__ hard__ today.'_


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3: GOODBYE, BIG BROTHER

He just had dinner and now Rick was sitting in the pilot's lounge thinking over his encounter with the alien ace. _'That enemy pilot targeted me as soon as the battle started. And he kept after me the whole time. I guess I was the target.' _But he just couldn't figure out why the Zentraedi wanted to kill him. _'Maybe Roy was right. I must've pissed them off when we escaped from their ship.'_ But that still didn't explain why only the one ace attacked him.

Behind him Lisa stood alone. Her eyes on the verge of free flowing tears. _'How do I tell him?'_ She asked herself. She took it upon herself to tell Rick the bad news. But the closer she got to him the more she felt her heart break. She wasn't going to enjoy telling him. _'I've got to. He deserves to know what's happened.__' _She stepped closer._'__I'm so sorry, Rick.'_

_'Maybe they brought that pilot in specifically to kill me? Like that one German sniper in the battle for Stalingrad during World War__ II. He was sent to kill Vasily Zaytsev__. Could this be some vendetta or…'_ His inner-monologue was interrupted when a certain female officer approached. "Oh, hello Commander Hayes…huh?" He noticed her eyes were blood shot. "Hey, Lisa, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Rick," she said. Her voice croaked.

"Sorry? About what?"

"Commander Fokker is dead," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Commander Fokker…is…" Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's dead…"

"What?"

"He was wounded…" Lisa moaned. "He lost too much blood…I'm so sorry, Rick." The glass of ginger ale in Rick's hand fell to the floor and shattered.

"Big brother…my big brother is…" the only family he had left was gone. "…dead."

XXXXX

Two days later, as the funeral ceremony for Lt. Commander Roy Fokker was being held Miriya sat alone in her quarters. She had been constantly going over footage of her duel with the Red Death for the past two days. Hardly leaving her quarters and hardly sleeping. Khyron sent more information about the pilot. Including his picture. She learned that the pilot, along with his wingman and his commanding officer were interrogated by Dolza himself. Then, somehow they escaped from the ship and the central core.

_'I underestimated this Micronian,'_ Miriya grinded her teeth. She rewound the battle footage to the beginning again. She was looking for any flaw in his technique. But for some reason her mind couldn't focus. She kept glancing back at his picture. He certainly had a look about him. Deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. The picture wasn't very good but she could see an inner strength behind his eyes. And depthless courage. _'I can't let this defeat go unanswered.'_ But despite her best attempts at finding a weakness in his piloting she couldn't find one. _'If I can't beat him in battle I must find another way…' _She looked at his picture and memorized his face. _'I must find him myself.'_

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the object of her obsession was leaning on a rail overlooking the flight deck. Rick couldn't help but think that if he wasn't tied up with that enemy ace he might've been able to cover his big brother's back. _'No, Rick,'_ he said to himself. "Don't get into that. You'll only push yourself over the edge. Roy wouldn't want you to lose it because of this. He'd want you to fill his shoes and finish his job for him." Rick looked down at the flight deck as a pair of Veritech fighters took off on CAP. "That's right. He'd want you to stay tough and protect the SDF-1." He looked to the sky and almost saw Roy's smiling face looking down on him. "Don't worry, big brother. I won't let anything happen to this ship!" And with that he marched down to the mess hall.

Rick had his dinner and went to the observation window. He watched the fighters hovering outside. Captain Gloval sure had some guts to pull a stunt like this. But Rick knew that if he were in the same shoes he'd do the same thing. _'These people don't deserve to be locked up in this ship. It's like they're exiles from their own homes.'_ He then noticed Claudia enter the mess hall. "Hi, Claudia," he said to her.

"Oh," she said, slightly startled. "Hello, Rick. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry. How are you doing?"

"Okay, considering."

"I know," Rick slumped his shoulders. "Look. I just wanted to say that…well…Roy was the only family I had left. So in my book that includes you too, Claudia. I…What I'm saying is…if you need anything…"

"That's okay, Rick," Claudia chuckled. "I'm alright. But I appreciate your concern."

"Well, if you ever want someone to talk to…"

"Thank you, Rick. The same to you." And with that she walked to a table and sat down by herself with some coffee.

As he stood over by the window Rick's thoughts drifted back to that alien ace. He recalled how the battleoid zigzagged like a wild snake. But the movements were too precise, too fluid. The pilot also seemed to have an almost feminine grace to him… _'Could it have been a woman?'_ Rick thought out of the blue. _'If their culture is sexually segregated I guess it wouldn't be too out the realm of possibility. But…a female ace pilot? That's amazing.'_

"Rick?" He heard Lisa's voice off to the side. She soon joined him. "I had no idea you'd be up here."

"Oh, I just wanted some fresh air." He replied. "Besides, staying in bed was driving me crazy. By the way," he said changing the subject. "What's going to happen to all the civilians on board?"

"Nobody knows. But for now they have to stay on the SDF-1." She then heard that familiar music. "That girl's singing on the PA. Are you two still getting along?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Rick said. "But her time is taken up by her cousin Kyle."

_'Something seems so different about him,'_ Lisa noticed.

"With all these civilians on board it's a good thing they developed that new barrier."

"Yes. It's able to protect the whole ship now. I'm glad you're okay, Rick. After your battle with that ace."

"Actually," Rick said going with the new subject. "I was just thinking about that."

"I see. It seems odd they'd send one pilot after you. Or maybe he just had a bone to pick with you."

"To be honest…" Rick said. "I'm beginning to doubt it was a man."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, remember how we were aboard the alien ship? We saw no females right?" Lisa nodded. "Well, how about this: what if their ships are segregated by gender?"

"And some ships are crewed by nothing but females?" Lisa caught on. "Hmm. I suppose it makes sense. But what makes you think that ace was a woman?"

"There was…something about his…I mean her, flying. It was…too graceful and too fluid. Plus, something just tells me that it was a woman in there."

XXXXX

Azonia was trying to get Khyron back on the line when Miriya walked onto the bridge. She had been humiliated in battle. By a Micronian! She had to settle the score. And this was the only way she knew how. "Azonia," she announced her presence.

"Miriya! Thank goodness you're here because it looks like I'll need your help with Khyron again."

"Well I…"

"Miriya? What's wrong?" Her first officer looked terrible. Like she hadn't slept in a week. Close enough. Miriya was having a fitful time sleeping.

"Commander I've come here to ask your permission to become a Micronian spy."

"What are you serious? Miriya, why would an excellent pilot like yourself want to become a Micronian spy? It just doesn't make sense." Miriya swallowed her courage and fought back…tears.

"Azonia please!" She pleaded. "I have no choice!"

"Oh…I see."

In the Protoculture tank Miriya underwent her micronization process. _'After all my successes in battle I have finally been defeated. By a tiny Micronian. So now I am becoming a Micronian.'_ Her thoughts drifted to her duel with the Red Death. Although she felt shame from her defeat she couldn't help but be impressed with his skill in battle. He moved fast and kept changing posture from offense to defense. He matched her movements almost perfectly. She had never seen anyone fight like that. She had finally found her equal. _'I must destroy that pilot. I must.'_ She said this to herself in a tone to convince her that's what she had to do.

Down on the hanger deck of the SDF-1 Rick was doing some maintenance on Skull-1, Roy's fighter. He was thinking of having it modified. The Robotech engineers, going on the performance of his Veritech in the duel with that enemy ace, were planning a modular add on system for the Veritechs to increase not only their speed and maneuverability but also their firepower. He couldn't wait for them to finish. "Hey, Rick!" Max and Ben came up to him. "What'cha up to?"

"Oh, hi Max, Ben," he replied closing the panel. "Just doing some maintenance."

"I wasn't surprised when Lisa Hayes told us you'd be down here."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed. "This is Commander Fokker's Skull-1 isn't it Rick?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was real lucky to have it assigned to me." Actually, the truth was that the members of Skull Squadron thought it was appropriate.

_"You see, Lieutenant Hunter,"_ one of the pilots said when he was told he'd be flying as the new Skull Leader. _"We couldn't think of anyone else who deserved to pilot Roy Fokker's plane.__"_

_"__He would've wanted it that way too, sir."_ Another pilot added. The members of Skull Squadron respected Rick. And they certainly trusted him to fly their deceased leader's plane.

XXXXX

"Miriya," the pilot of the battleoid said as she carried her pod through the mountains towards the SDF-1. Meanwhile, Khyron's forces were attacking the Micronians. Against orders, again. "This is dangerous. Are you certain you want to board the Micronian ship with no weapons?"

"Why?" Miriya asked.

"Because of Azonia," the pilot replied. "She's concerned about the failure of the operation."

"Upset, but not with me. She's upset with Khyron for making a mess of the whole plan." She then looked out her pod at the ship. "But enough, just deliver me to the Micronian ship." The pilot nodded and approached the SDF-1 from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4: MY NAME IS MIRIYA

The first thing Miriya did when she got on board was find Micronian clothing. She quickly observed how the females of this species dressed and located a building where she could acquire such garments. She also came across something the Micronians called money. Her observations told her that they exchanged money for goods and other supplies. _'Perfect,'_ Miriya said as she changed into the garments back at her camp in an abandoned shaft. _'I'll blend right in with these Micronians. Now to find that ace pilot.'_

Rick was on his way back to the barracks. Meanwhile, Miriya, the micronized Zentraedi ace emerged from the alley and began her search for her target. _'He's a pilot so he'd probably be living near a military facility.' _But as she looked around she couldn't make out her surroundings. _'But their population center is so confusing. Where will I find the living quarters for their warriors?'_ She then decided she wouldn't make any progress standing around so she walked down the deserted street.

After ten minutes of walking she came across a well lit area. She noticed several buildings of identical design inside a guarded fence area. _'Looks like a restricted area. Perhaps this is where their warriors rest?' _She then noticed a lone figure walking along the fence towards the gate. He was too far away to identify but Miriya guessed he was about the same height and build of her rival. "He's too close to their sentries. I can't risk approaching him now…huh?" She watched him wave to the sentry and enter without difficulty. "Well now I know where his probable quarters are." Miriya smiled. "But I can't attack him there. It's too well guarded."

XXXXX

She couldn't understand how she lost track of him. Perhaps there were other entry points to their military facilities. And that his duties were spread all over the ship. Perhaps that's why she hadn't seen him for the past few days. But she kept up her search. _'Everywhere I look in this town there are soldiers,' _Miriya said to herself. _'With any luck I should find the Red Death pretty soon.'_ "Huh?" She noticed a crowd down the street from her. "Now what's all this?" She moved through the crowd thinking they were gathered to celebrate the Red Death's heroism. As she got around the corner she saw the crowd was larger than she thought. It lead right into a large building, possibly an assembly hall. _'Shooting me down must've been a great achievement for him to be honored by so many.'_ She then looked to the road as a car approached.

"They're here!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

_'That vehicle must be transporting their hero,'_ Miriya assumed. When it stopped a short girl with dark hair got out.

"Hi!" She waved to the happy cheers of the crowd. "Thank you so much for coming down!"

_'I've heard that the males and females of the Micronians interact. Perhaps she is his life companion?__ Or another pilot? But she doesn't appear to be a warrior.__' _She then saw another figure climbing out. She waited in anticipation for her first look at the Red Death but instead…

"Hi!" Kyle waved to the crowd as he stood next to Minmay.

_'That's not him,'_ Miriya was shocked. _'His hair is the wrong color and too long. He doesn't match his picture at all.' _But she watched the duo proceed up into the building as the crowd cheered them. _'What is going on? Are they his superiors?'_ "I've got to get some answers."

As she moved with the crowd into the building she continued to search for the Red Death. If there was such a large gathering here he couldn't be too far away. She fell in behind a blue haired soldier and a short brown haired soldier. For a moment Miriya thought he might be the one. But when the soldier turned to talk to his friend she realized her mistake.

"We we're lucky to get tickets for this, huh Max?" The soldier said to his comrade.

"You're sure right about that," 'Max' nodded. "I wonder where Rick is?"

"Yeah," the other soldier said. "I almost expected him to be in that car as well. After all he and Minmay are close friends."

"He's probably lost in the crowd like we are." Max shrugged. "Plus he's been a little moody since Ben died."

"Can't say I blame him. Anything new on that deal with that Zentraedi ace Rick fought?"

_'Could this 'Rick' be the Red Death?'_ Miriya thought.

"Not really," Max replied. "The Captain thinks the ace was targeting him. But after the battle we hadn't seen any evidence of the ace again."

"That's odd. I heard the Lieutenant was only able to damage the enemy's unit."

"That's right," Max agreed. "He said it was a lucky shot, though. Rick can be pretty modest at times."

_'They must be talking about the Red Death. I better stay close to them to learn more about this Lt. Rick.'_ Miriya stayed close behind the duo as the found seats.

Unbeknownst to Miriya the 'Red Death' was just a few rows behind her. Rick sat wedged between a business man in a suit and a chubby biker. As she sat in the audience Miriya was confused about this thing called a film. When it started she assumed it to be some kind of propaganda and training tool. But the plot seemed to focus on the female and her male counterpart than fighting.

_'This is too bizarre.'_ Miriya thought. _'I thought this to be a gathering to honor one of their warriors but instead I find a propaganda center. Those two must be some of their key leaders.'_ The male on the projection then landed next to the female.

"Oh my darling," he said to her.

"Ah! Hey!" Miriya's head snapped to the minor disturbance behind her. She saw movement and looked towards the walkway.

_'There!' _She spotted him. He matched the picture perfectly. _'That's him. No doubt.'_ She then got up and quietly followed through the crowd after him. _'But I don't understand.'_

"Excuse me," Rick said forcing his way through. "Can I get through here, please?"

_'He is their greatest warrior and they don't seem to be respecting his attempt at passage.'_

She followed him out into the lobby where she found him in argument with another female. She recognized this one as the female officer who was also taken captive aboard Breetai's ship. She was said to be his superior officer. But, as she watched him interact with the woman she felt something inside her tighten up. She didn't know why but she couldn't bear the sight of him speaking with another female. _'Must be because I can't get to him while she's around.'_

"We better continue this discussion elsewhere." The woman said taking the pilot by the hand and dragging him off. Miriya followed.

"Ha! Ha! Take him away, sister!" Someone whooped.

"Well, how embarrassing," Lisa said as they came up to the bus stop.

Miriya stood behind a vacant food stand and listened in. "Now, what were you doing there in the first place?" The woman shot at him.

_'Perhaps he had gone AWOL and she is disappointed with his actions?'_ Miriya thought.

"I went to see the movie like everyone else," the pilot, Rick, replied. Soon the discussion was interrupted by a loud alert siren.

_'What is this?'_ Miriya thought.

"Commander, we're being attacked!" Rick shouted.

"Attention! Prepare for modular transformation!" The PA announced. "Please go to the nearest shelter immediately."

"Why are we having a transformation?" Miriya was wondering what they were talking about when the ground beneath her began to vibrate.

"AH!" She screamed as she felt herself fall. She grabbed hold of a ledge as part of the ground moved upward.

"Huh?" Rick looked behind him and saw a beautiful woman hanging on by her fingers. "Hang on!" He ran for her immediately.

"AH!" Miriya screamed as she lost her grip. Rick dove to the ground and snatched her wrist. Miriya jolted to a stop in mid air. _'What?'_ She looked up to see none other than the Red Death himself holding onto her wrist.

"Hang on!" He called to her. "I got ya!" He then pulled her upward. "Almost…" she felt the floor beneath her legs again. "There! Are you alright?" She looked into his eyes and felt her heart beat increase and her face heat up.

"Uh, y-yes," she muttered out. _'Why am I feeling so embarrassed? I was saved by my arch enemy.'_

"Is she okay?" The woman came over.

"She's fine, Lisa," Rick replied. "Er," he held his shoulder.

"Rick!" Lisa snapped. "What's wrong?"

_'Is he injured?'_ Miriya found herself strangely concerned.

"I think my shoulder got strained," Rick said rubbing it. "I'm okay."

"We better find a way off this ledge before any of us fall off again."

"Right," Rick nodded. "Come on!" He said motioning to Miriya. "Come with us."

"Uh…" Miriya didn't know what to say. This was not how she had planned to encounter the Red Death.

"We'll get you someplace safe," Rick said. "Trust me."

"Very well," she nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked. _'She's not too bad looking.'_

"M-Miriya," she said without thinking. Then again she didn't know any Micronian names. "Miriya Parina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rick Hunter."

"And I'm Lisa Hayes," the woman nodded. "We'd best get moving."

"I think there's a shortcut this way," Rick said as he helped pull Lisa and Miriya up onto another ledge. Soon they were walking through a series of odd corridors.

_'This is not what I expected of the infamous Red Death,'_ Miriya followed behind the two. _'He's too…meek. I thought great warriors were always proud and strong. He looks frail and timid.'_

"This corridor looks promising," 'Red Death' said.

"You don't say," Lisa said, unimpressed.

"We might be near the end," Rick said confidently. "All we do is bear right." The turned right only to find a dead end.

"Near the end you say?" Miriya let one slip.

"Aw," Rick groaned. The trio heard grinding metal behind them. Miriya turned to see a wall racing towards her. "Look out!" Rick snapped. Miriya felt him grabbed her arm and pull her back. She caught her foot on the floor and both fell back. Rick landed on his back and Miriya landed on top of him. The wall stopped short of their position. Looking back Miriya had no doubt she would've been crushed to death. She turned back to the pilot and their eyes met. Miriya felt all her muscles lock and her breath catch.

_'He saved my life…again…'_

"Are…are you okay, Miriya?" Rick asked.

"Y-yes!" Miriya snapped sitting back.

"You said this would be a terrific shortcut!" Lisa snapped at Rick as he stood back up.

"How could I know!?" Rick shot back. "We had no choice. If we hadn't we would've been crushed to death. Miriya is lucky to be alive! Besides. None of this would've happened if we had gone to a shelter like I said!"

_'Do the males and females of this race constantly fight like this?'_ Miriya wondered.

"Lieutenant that is no way to talk to a superior officer!" Lisa pointed an accusing finger.

"Oh," Rick said sitting against a wall. "Now you're going to pull rank on me while we're trapped in a corner of the ship?"

_'This would be an excellent time to learn more about this ace,'_ Miriya thought as Lisa sat down too.

XXXXX

As they sat in their impromptu cell Miriya continued to watch the Micronians. Lisa kept trying to engage in conversation with the Red Death. Miriya found it to be almost amusing. "I get insecure when people don't talk," Cmdr. Hayes said bashfully.

"Oh, that's a pleasant surprise!" Rick finally spoke up. "I never would've expected to hear a word like 'insecure' come out of your mouth."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I thought you were too tough to be insecure."

"That's what everyone thinks," Lisa lowered her head.

"Anyway," Rick said looking over at Miriya. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Miriya blinked at the pilot.

"You wouldn't mind talking about yourself do you?"

"Well I'm…" Miriya thought for a second.

"If you don't want to talk it's okay," Rick said. "I don't want to push ya. What's your job? Are you an accountant? Nurse? Waitress? Cook?"

"Yes…" Miriya recognized one word. "I'm a cook."

"Well where do you work? I've eaten in almost every restaurant here and I haven't seen you around before."

"Well I'm not employed."

"Oh, that's too bad," Rick said.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to be unemployed," Lisa said sympathetically.

"Thank you. I don't talk much."

"I understand," Rick said. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. Watching her sit there he noticed how beautiful she was. "Hey, Lisa," Rick said looking over at his superior to keep himself from staring. "Why do you think the Captain ordered a transformation before the battle really began?"

"Well when the Captain isn't there the bridge officer makes the decision. And if I'm not there then Sammy's in command."

"Sammy's in charge?" Rick laughed. "Well that explains everything!"

"Regardless of what you think she's trained for that job."

"I wonder how Max is doing up there."

"I imagine he's doing fine," Lisa said.

_'They must be talking about that other pilot I saw,'_ Miriya judged. _'He must be another one of their aces.'_

"Isn't he supposed to be a genius?"

"He has incredible talent," Rick agreed. "Better than mine."

_'Better?'_ Miriya shot up at that. _'That's…impossible.'_

"Huh?" Rick looked over. "Are you…okay?"

"Y-yes…" Miriya replied quickly. "I…I just remembered who you are now." She thought of an excuse quickly. "You're one of the ace pilots aren't you?"

"I guess," Rick shrugged.

"Where's the other one? The big one?"

"Ben was killed a few days ago," Rick said sadly. "I couldn't do anything about it."

"Don't blame yourself, Rick." Lisa said softly.

"But this Max," Miriya said leaning forward. "You say he's better than you? I understood that you were the military's best pilot. And…" She thought back to her encounter with him. "I saw you battle that ace in the streets. That was you, right? In the red fighter? Your skill was amazing."

"Well…" Rick rubbed his head. Blushing slightly. "It was me. And I guess I've been getting better. Thanks for the compliment. Don't get those everyday."

"No one honors you?" Miriya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't see too many average people congratulating me outside of the military."

"He doesn't have quite the celebrity status as Minmay," Lisa chuckled. "Neither does Max." She turned back to Rick. "We've been watching him. His technique is perfect and his flying is nearly flawless."

"I just hope you don't stop to compliment him," Rick said.

"But why not?"

"Well…" Rick said looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure it'd happen to a guy like him. But the most dangerous part of a battle is when you think you're better than your enemy." _'That's what nearly did me in.'_

_'Most dangerous part of a battle?'_ Miriya thought on his words. _'When you think you're better than your enemy? Interesting insight.'_

"Do I hear you talking like a real squadron leader?" Lisa teased him.

"Well, sort of," Rick smiled.

"You're a squadron leader?" Miriya asked. _'Of course. Someone with his skills would be the natural choice for such an assignment.'_

"Yeah," his eyes became sad again. "Ever since my big brother, Commander Fokker, died I've been the lead pilot. I've even begun flying his Skull-1."

"Skull-1?"

"Ironic huh?" He said to himself. "He always prided himself on never being shot down. And here I am, a guy who's almost always getting his plane shot up."

"Well you do seem to have a reckless disregard for danger," Lisa said. "Maybe the reason you get shot up so much is because of that. Not because you're a worse pilot than he was. You're just more of a cowboy, I guess. I don't mean that in a bad way."

"Thanks, Lisa," Rick said standing up. "Hmm." He looked at his surroundings. "I wonder if…" He began grabbing at the wall.

"Are you going to try and climb out of here?" Rick didn't answer.

Miriya watched as he tediously began to climb. He got about halfway up before he began to slip. "Rick!" Lisa cried out.

"I'm…okay…" he groaned. He tried to pull himself up. But… "AH!" He landed hard but wasn't injured.

"Are you alright?" Miriya cried out unexpectedly. She caught herself worrying about his safety. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," Rick said sitting up. "I guess that was a dumb idea."


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5: IT'S A DATE

"This going to sound silly," Rick said as the three of them sat in a circle. "But this reminds me of when we were held hostage on that alien ship."

"That certainly was quite the adventure," Lisa agreed.

"More like misadventure to me."

"How did you escape?" Miriya asked. _'This might prove__ quite__ insightful.'_

"Well we disguised Max's battleoid as one of their soldiers and then we pretty much fought our way out. We snuck aboard one of their cruisers that was shipping out and hijacked one of their battle pods."

"Incredible." _'These Micronians are indeed tricky creatures to fight. No wonder they've held against our fleet.'_

"I don't feel quite as upset as I did then," Lisa said. "I guess it's because we're on our own ship, right?"

"Yep," Rick agreed. "Despite the fact that this ship was built by aliens it's our ship now and our home."

"We should be out of here as soon as the enemy stops their attack."

"But even if they stop they'll keep coming at us again," Rick said. "I don't understand their tactics at all." This caused Miriya's ears to perk.

_'What's he talking about?'_

"What keeps them from just destroying us when they have that much power? Do you have any ideas?"

"I think so," Lisa nodded. Miriya listened close. This was proving to be interesting. "The aliens seem to be divided into two main camps. One thinks were derived from this Protoculture they kept talking about which scares them so they don't want to touch us. The other disagrees."

"They must be the ones who are always jumping into the battle," Rick observed.

_'He must be talking about that fool, Khyron. But what is this Protoculture they keep talking about?'_

"The result is a mix up in their command which is why they seem to attack us and then back off."

"But how long can a tug of war like that go on?"

"I guess until one side wins out, I guess."

XXXXX

"Hey there!" He kept yelling. "HELP!" Soon a soda dispensing robot came by.

_"Hello! I can hear you! What is your order?"_

"Hey there! Help us out of here!"

_"We are out of that brand! Please choose again! Choose again!"_

"You empty headed tin can!" Rick barked at it.

"It's not going to do any good," Lisa pulled him down. "It's just a machine."

"Gr," Rick growled as he sat down. Miriya found herself sitting closer to him. "So," he turned to Lisa. "Why were you at the theater?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just don't see you as the kind of person who goes to the movies all the time."

"Well you're a dope!" Lisa shot back.

"But sometimes I'm smart," Rick winked over his shoulder at Miriya.

"Huh?" The green haired woman snapped back in surprise. _'What is going on?'_

"Fess up," he turned back to Lisa. "There was someone in that movie you liked."

"Nope!" Lisa turned away.

"You went through the trouble to reserve a ticket to a movie starring Minmay? I don't think you're that interested in her. No it has to be Kyle. Right!?"

"No! Don't push me! Besides aren't you supposed to be in love with Minmay?" Rick recoiled at that and retreated.

_'What is this love they're talking about?'_

"I'm sorry, Lt. Hunter. I was just trying to stop you making fun of me. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's alright." Rick said. "I don't think I have much going with her anymore. Especially since Kyle showed up. Her time is completely used up."

"Too much to see you?"

"Pretty much."

"I know how you feel."

"You mean you left the theater for the same reason I did," Rick said.

_'So that gathering wasn't about him after all,' _Miriya was surprised. _'It was some sort of entertainment venue. But how do these Micronians become such fierce warriors? I must find out.'_

"You couldn't stand to see the person you're in love with kissing someone else! The two of us leaving at the same time. What a joke."

"There must be more to your lives than them," Miriya said before thinking better of it. The two looked over at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay," Rick said. "I've just had a lot riding on me for a while. Roy's death. Then Ben. Two of the closest friends I've ever had. Gone less than a week apart from each other."

_'These Micronians value their friendship with each other greatly. How intriguing.'_

"Yes," Lisa said.

XXXXX

Minutes later the three of them were still waiting. "You know?" Rick broke the silence. "I feel as helpless as a caged animal."

"Yes," Lisa agreed. "Three little monkeys watching the people go by."

"Well at least you two were here," Rick said. "Made the time go by easier."

"I agree," Lisa nodded.

"Me too," Miriya agreed as well. _'I've learned much about these Micronians. But I must know more.'_

"Attention! The enemy attack has ended. The ship will be returning to normal operation!"

"Well, back to reality." Rick said as they stood up. "Let's not hurry."

Back on the street they found it in shambles. Soon the soda machine rolled up to them. Rick chuckled at its dog-like dedication. "Okay," he reached into his pocket.

"Hold it," Lisa stopped him. "Commanders make more than Lieutenants. I'll buy."

"Okay, whatever you say," Rick said. Three sodas popped out. Rick handed one to Miriya.

_'Hmm.'_ She opened it and began to drink. _'This drink is refreshing! Is this a dietary aid for their soldiers?'_

"Uh oh!" Rick pulled Lisa behind the machine. Thinking there was danger near Miriya followed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing I just don't want you to get upset." Lisa looked anyway and gasped. Kyle and Minmay were walking into a hotel together. "See? I told you. It's Minmay and Kyle. Welcome back to reality."

_'The interactions between these Micronians is truly bizarre,'_ Miriya observed.

"Well, I'd best get back to the barracks before they think I've jumped ship," Rick said as the three of the stepped back out.

"Rick," Lisa stopped him. "Could stay a while longer? I don't want to walk back by myself. They wouldn't mind if you were with another officer."

"Sure," Rick nodded. "Miriya are you going to be okay? Is your place nearby?"

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

"No problem. It was really great meeting you," he smiled. "If you want you can meet me at the Chinese restaurant on the other side of town. I go there for lunch every day."

"I'll be there," Miriya smiled. _'This might be my chance.'_

"It's a date, then," Rick winked again before he and Lisa walked off.

_'Date?'_ Miriya blushed as she watched them leave. _'What does that mean?'_

"Looking for a new girlfriend, Lt. Hunter?" Lisa teased him.

"So what if I am?" He asked as they round the corner.

"Won't Minmay get jealous?"

"To be honest, I doubt she'd really notice."

_'Tomorrow, at lunch.'_ Miriya thought as she walked the streets. _'I'll confront the Red Death. And I'll put all of this to an end.'_

XXXXX

Miriya found the restaurant Rick mentioned. She waited outside for him to arrive. _'Many soldiers have already come and gone,' _she noticed. _'This must be a favored gathering place for them.'_

"Miriya!" She heard him behind her and turned to see him run up. "Sorry I'm late!" He started panting to catch his breath.

"Late?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm very sorry but I've got to go."

"What for?" She blinked.

"One of my pilots came down with the flu and can't fly his patrol. I've got to take his place. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she turned to leave.

"W-wait! I'll make it up to you!" She stopped. This Micronian seemed desperate to spend time with her it seemed. "You can walk with me to the base if you want."

"Alright, I will," she turned to rejoin him.

"Thanks. I really am sorry." The two then began to walk.

"I don't see why," Miriya said. "It can't be that important."

"Well I don't want to ruin your day," Rick said sheepishly. "You know? Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Am I going to go out fighting like Roy and Ben?" He shook his head.

"I thought soldiers would prefer to die fighting with honor?"

"I guess," Rick said. "But I'd perfectly be happy if I never had to fight again."

_'This unusual. He is too uncertain about fighting. Why? He doesn't sound like a proper warrior.'_

"Like that enemy ace I fought," he brought her up without knowing it. "I wonder what it would be like to meet her in person."

"Her?" _'Does he suspect…?'_

"Well…I don't really know." He said rubbing his head. "But something tells me the pilot was a girl," Rick said. "Her flying was amazing. I've never seen anything like that. Sure she's an alien but I can't help but wonder what kind of a person she is." Miriya then noticed a gleam in his eye when he talked.

_'This is too public,'_ Miriya noted all the people as they walked. _'I'll have to confront him somewhere remote where no one will interfere.'_ "Huh?" As they neared the base she spotted this bright place with loud sounds coming from it.

"Oh, the arcade!" Rick smiled. "It just opened up a few days ago. Max seems to like the place." They reached the gate. "Well, I'm afraid you can't go any farther, Miriya. I enjoyed walking with you though."

"Well, thank you," she replied. "It was refreshing."

"Anytime," Rick waved bye. "I'll see you later I guess. It'll be after dark when I get back. Uh," he looked and saw a park down the road. "If you want I'll meet you at that park and then we can go get dinner."

"Okay then," she nodded.

"See you then!"

_'The park, huh?'_ She looked at it. _'After dark? Hmm. It seems remote enough. This may be my chance.'_ She then looked at the arcade. She then headed inside to satisfy her curiosity about it.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6: THE PARK

She had been in the arcade for three hours when Max came in. _'So this is how the Micronians become such skilled pilots,' _Miriya said as she sat at the console. _'They participate in simulated war games while they're growing up. By the time they've reached maturity they're already excellent warriors.' _Although she was far from the real truth of it she wasn't too far off on Max's life growing up. He played these games all the time as a kid. _'Very clever.'_

As he was leaving Max noticed the woman at the console. "Hi!" He walked up to her. "You wouldn't happen to be Miriya, would you?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked him. It was that pilot she saw at the theater.

"I'm Max Sterling. I'm a friend of Rick Hunter."

"I see."

"Wow," Max said looking her over. "You really are good looking."

"Oh!?" Miriya was startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you. Rick kept talking about you before he took off."

"He did huh?"

"Yeah. He really seems to like you. He can't wait till he gets back."

"Me neither."

"Well, I got to go! It was nice meeting you Miriya!"

"You too Max!" She called out before returning to her game.

XXXXX

As things began to get dark Miriya waited at the park. Her daggers hidden behind her back. _'Now I'll get my chance to strike my rival down once and for all.'_ She hid in the trees, watching the approaches for any sign of the pilot.

Rick entered the park on the other side from where Miriya was hiding. He was wearing khaki slacks and a sage button up shirt. _'I wonder where she is,'_ Rick wondered. "It's pretty dark. Oh, what was I thinking? This could be dangerous. Especially for a beautiful woman all by herself."

Miriya saw him near the fountain. "What if she get's mugged?" She heard him talking about her. Miriya stepped out behind him, reaching for one of her daggers. But before she could approach him she heard movement behind her.

_'It's a trap!'_ She whirled around only to be attacked by three large men.

Rick noticed some commotion off to the side. He spotted a woman being dragged off by some men. "Oh, no!" He rushed into the bushes.

"She's a cute one," the tall thug said as Miriya was held down by the other two.

"She sure is," another said. Miriya thrashed to escape their grasp. "Wild one too. The fighters are always the best lay."

"Back off!" She heard his voice. She looked to the side to see the Red Death standing nearby. She felt relieved that he had arrived. "Get off of her! Right now!"

"Buzz of kid!" Another punk shot back. "We saw her first."

"I'm warning you…" Rick growled as he stepped forward. A thug ran forward only to get decked by Rick's punch.

"Holy cow!" One of the thugs holding Miriya cried out. "He dropped him in one punch!" Miriya took the distraction and brought her knee up, crashing into his head.

_'These Micronians have insulted me!'_ Miriya pulled herself free from the other thug and rolled to her feet. Rick ran forward and kicked the third thug in the jaw.

"Now get lost!" Rick shouted, pulling his duty pistol from under his shirt.

"Let's get out of here!" The lead thug yelled as the three of them ran in opposite directions.

"Wow," Rick said lowering his pistol. "Are you alright, Miriya?" He looked over at her. "Oh, you're clothes are filthy. You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Miriya said looking to the pistol.

"Oh, don't mind this," Rick said flipping the safety on the USP Tactical. "I only carry when I'm off…" The gun was smacked out of his hand and over some bushes. "What!? Miriya?" He noticed something in her hand. _'A knife!'_ Rick ducked under her swing and rolled away. When he stood up and saw her throw the knife. "GAH!" He ducked again and it imbedded itself in the tree. "Hey!" He yelled at her. "Have you lost your mind!? What are you trying to do?"

"I am Quadrano Leader Miriya Parina, Micronian," Miriya said drawing out another dagger. "Zentraedi Star Forces."

"Zentraedi…?" Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So much for our date."

"Prepare for your doom, Red Death!" Miriya shouted. "Fight for your life!"

"Wait!" Rick held his hands forward. "What do mean fight for my life? And what's this Red Death you're talking about?"

"_I_ am the pilot you bested in battle. _You_ are the ace we call the Red Death. You have humiliated me in battle. And I will not let it stand. I will have my revenge!"

"What? You're the Zentraedi ace?" _'I was right. It was a woman. But…Miriya?'_ "But why are you so determined to kill me?"

"I am the best pilot of the Zentraedi Forces. I will not be humiliated by a Micronian!" She charged and Rick quickly ducked under her attack and smacked the knife away. After a quick punch to her sternum he then made a mad run around the fountain. Miriya chased after him running through the fountain.

When he came around the other side Miriya was cutting him off. _'Damn she's fast!'_ Keeping up his forward momentum he leapt into the air and kicked her away. She stumbled backed into a tree, hard, but came right back at him. Rick threw a punch but she ducked under and slammed her elbow into the back of his head. Rick tumbled forward and but remained on his feet. Miriya rushed him but he kicked her in the gut and knocked her to the ground.

Miriya got onto her feet only to have herself grabbed by Rick and thrown through some bushes. She landed on her hip and rolled to her knees. She grabbed a flower pot as Rick ran towards her. She threw it at him but Rick dodged it and it shattered onto the ground behind him. He threw another kick only to have this one grabbed by Miriya. She tossed him into a sapling, which broke under his weight. Rick got to his feet, dazed. Miriya grabbed his shirt collar and head butted him, hard. Rick fell onto his back.

"You can't win," Miriya said. "You may be a great man. But what is a man when compared to a Zentraedi?"

"We'll see," Rick simply grabbed the broken sapling and batted her in the head with the branch end of the tree. Miriya tumbled to the side as Rick got back to his feet. He swung at her again, hitting her between the shoulder blades. On his third swing Miriya grabbed it and pulled him in. His face connected with her fist and they dropped the broken tree.

Miriya then rushed him and they collided in a tackle that knocked them over a bench. "AH!" Rick cried out when he landed on an empty soda can. He grabbed the can and pitched it at Miriya's head.

"Ow!" She cried out when the aluminum can bounced off her skull. She then tackled him and the two began to grapple. Rick grabbed the back of her head and slammed her onto the ground. He then rolled on top of her and began to throw punches. Miriya wrapped her legs around his stomach and squeezed.

"Errr," Rick grunted. She had powerful thighs. Rick bucked upwards and slammed her hind end first onto the bench.

"AH!" Miriya screamed. Rick broke free of her legs. But she quickly planted a kick to his chest. Rick tumbled back as she launched at him. Rick rolled onto his back and tossed her over him and into the fountain.

When Miriya got up she was soaked. But she stood up on the rim and kicked Rick in the back of the head. She jumped down only to be backhanded by the Micronian. She fell onto her butt on the rim and kicked out his legs causing him to fall comically on his ass. "Ouch!" He rubbed his tailbone. Miriya then tackled him and the two grappled again. Miriya began pounding his face.

"Die Micronian!" She screamed. Her fifth punch was deflected and Rick grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. He shot to his feet and began to kick her in the gut repeatedly. In retaliation Miriya socked him in the sweet spot.

"OH!" Rick grabbed his pills and stumbled to his knees as tears swelled in his eyes.

Slowly Miriya got to her feet. _'This Micronian fights just as well in the flesh,'_ she thought as she forced herself to stand straight. Rick fought off his pain and squared of with her. _'I've got to end this now.' _She spotted the gun in the bushes behind him. She darted to the side and Rick tackled her as she jumped over some bushes. They rolled around on the ground like hedgehogs, pounding each other in the sides.

_"Hello!"_ A soda machine rolled up to them as Miriya slammed her elbows into his sides. _"Can I take your order?" _Rick rabbit punched her in the kidneys.

"Get lost!" Rick yelled at the machine as he kicked Miriya off of him.

_"We are out of that brand,"_ the machine replied. _"Choose again!"_ Rick got to his feet as Miriya delivered a kick to his gut. She then grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the machine. The machine fell back as Rick rolled off of it. The machine began to smoke and sodas rolled out a tear in its side.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark," Rick groaned as he got to his feet. He then noticed Miriya running…for his gun. He got up and dashed after her. Miriya got to the gun and whirled around as Rick tackled her. A bullet shot out and hit the statue in the fountain.

When she landed Miriya lost the pistol. Rick rolled to his side and slugged Miriya on the side of her face. With her dazed he hopped over her, grabbed his pistol and shot to his feet. When Miriya looked up the Red Death was standing a few yards away. His weapon trained on her head with both hands gripping it. _'I lost…He beat me again.'_

"Looks like I win again," Rick said catching his breath. But she had pounded him really good. He had cuts on his face and was certainly bruised all over. He'd be pretty sore in the morning. She wasn't beaten as badly to the face but she took some good hits too.

'_This…this is a shame I cannot live with,'_ Miriya thought sadly as she sank back on her knees. Weeping.

"Huh?" Rick blinked as he watched her cry. "Miriya?"

"End my life," she wept. "Please."

"Huh? Wh-why should I?"

"I cannot live with the shame of this defeat. Please do it now." He saw her tears roll down her cheeks freely. Rick took aim for her head to make it quick. She was the enemy. But, as he began to apply pressure to the trigger, something in his heart stopped him.

_'I…I can't…'_ Rick shook his head. He felt pity for her. He released the trigger and moved the sights off of her. "I can't do it."

"You must," Miriya continued to weep. Rick flipped his pistol on safe and holstered it. He then knelt down to her and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Don't cry, Miriya," he said softly as he cleaned her face. "Life doesn't have to be all about fighting and death."

_'He didn't kill me. But why?'_ "Why won't you kill me? I'm your enemy."

"Miriya, I don't like fighting," Rick said. The female ace blinked at her rival in confusion. "I only fight to protect those I care about. And to protect the peace they live in."

"I…I don't understand," Miriya muttered.

"Look around, Miriya," Rick said. "Notice how quiet it is. Listen to the fountain. Isn't it relaxing?"

"It is," she nodded. "I…I like it."

"This is why I fight. I don't want glory or honor in battle. I just want this…" He motioned at the peaceful park. "This peace and quiet. That's all I ever wanted. Sure I've killed before. But I'm not proud of taking lives." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on."

"Are you going to turn me in?" She asked. "Are you going to make me your prisoner?"

"What? No!" Rick shook his head. "I promised I'd take you out to dinner. But first let's get cleaned up, huh?"

"Uh, sure," Miriya allowed the Micronian ace to lead her away, gently holding her hand.

As they stepped over the bushes Rick happened to glance at the statue in the fountain. "Whoa," he exhaled. Miriya looked and blinked at the sight. The armless Roman statue stood in the middle of the fountain with his head tilted to the side. The eyes were looking up along the top of the sockets and, by some twist of fate, happened to be focused on the spot between the eye brows where the bullet had struck. (A/N: BOOM! HEAD SHOT!) "Nice shot," Rick said as they moved on.

"Th-thanks," Miriya responded softly.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7: FRIENDS…NOT ENEMIES

True to his word, Rick helped Miriya clean the few cuts she had on her. He even bought her a change of clothes since hers were ruined. He then led her down the street. "So, you're the Zentraedi's best pilot?" He asked.

"I was," Miriya said lowly.

"I'm not surprised. You're really something else, Miriya."

"Until you beat me in battle. Now I've lost my status."

"Status? You mean they ridiculed you simply because I got in one lucky shot?"

"You call the damage you made to my pod a lucky shot?" She asked him. "One of my engines was damaged and the left arm was rendered inoperable. You all but crippled my ability to fight."

"Well, I guess it was really lucky then," Rick said. "Honestly I thought you had ducked the shot. I didn't notice I'd hit you until I reviewed the gun camera footage."

"You mean you thought you had missed?"

"That's the truth, Miriya," Rick shrugged. "Hey, there we are," Rick said as they came up to the Mongolian BBQ house. "They've got great food here. You'll like it."

_'He's right,'_ Miriya said as she smelled the food. _'This Micronian dining facility smells satisfying.' _"What is this called again?"

"It's called a Mongolian Bar-B-Que, Miriya," Rick said. "You put together your own mix of meats, vegetables and even noodles and sauces." He demonstrated as he filled his bowl with shrimp, chicken, beef, spaghetti noodles and carrots. "You then give it to the cook over there and he cooks it on the wok." He handed the bowl to the cook. "I'd like soy sauce, garlic sauce and, uh, plum sauce on it, please."

"No problem," the cook said as he began to cook Rick's food. Miriya followed suit with her own bowl.

"How about you, missy?" The other cook asked.

"Um, the same sauces, please," she replied.

"You got it."

A few minutes later the two of them were back at their table. Rick got them both glasses of ginger ale which Miriya seemed to enjoy drinking. "Dig in," Rick said as they sat down. Miriya hesitantly placed a bite of her meal in her mouth. Her eyes went wide at the taste. "What is it?" Miriya chewed on the food and swallowed it.

"It's very good, Rick!" She said cheerily. "I've never had anything like this. This is completely different than the rations I ate on the ship. And certainly better in taste."

"I'll bet," Rick agreed as he joined the meal. "I've eaten rations before. Not exactly gourmet stuff."

"Mmm," Miriya said as she ate. _'This food is very exquisite.'_ "Are all you Micronians dining facilities like this?"

"Not all of them," Rick replied. "Some are better. Others, not. They're even different in how you get your food."

"How so?" Miriya blinked.

"Well at some restaurants you stay seated at your table. You give your order off a menu to a waiter and he takes it back to the kitchen where they cook it. Then it's brought out to you."

"Incredible," Miriya was impressed. "I never would've thought Micronians were so organized."

"Um, not to change to subject but…" he looked around. "People might get suspicious if they hear you using that word: Micronians. In fact, some in the military might peg you for an alien."

"But I am," Miriya replied. "Oh. You…you don't want me to get in trouble?"

"That's right, Miriya," Rick nodded. "I can tell you're not a bad person. You just need to understand that for us humans there's more to our lives than battle."

"You don't…hate me?"

"How could I? Miriya, you attacked me because you didn't know of any other way to deal with your problem. I know this may be a shock to you, but…from what me and the people I work with know we believe that our two races are genetically similar."

"What?" Miriya blinked. "But how can that be?"

"I don't know, Miriya. But we're too similar in our physical forms for it to be a stretch."

"I see your point, Rick," Miriya agreed.

"In fact that's part of the reason some of us think our two races can coexist peacefully."

"You mean…Mi-humans and Zentraedi living in peace?"

"Yes," Rick nodded. Miriya looked out the window at the human city.

_'Is it…is that possible?'_

After dinner, Rick got Miriya a hotel room and more clothes for her to wear. "It's not the best but at least you have a warm bed," Rick said as he showed her the room. "I only have my small room on the base. It's barely big enough for me. Plus I don't think it'd go well with Commander Hayes if she found out I was sneaking a woman onto the base."

"I see," Miriya said. "Thank you, Rick," she said. "I…I don't know how to…"

"Don't worry about it, Miriya." He turned to leave. "I got to get back to the base." He fished a card out of his pocket. "If you need anything, call." After he explained how to use the phone he left.

_'Is this some kind of trap? Is he leaving me here to be captured by__…?'_ She shook her head. _'No. Rick's too kind to do that.' _Miriya laid down on the bed. It was warm. "He's so…so kind to me." She fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing she had made a friend, not an enemy, with the Red Death.

XXXXX

Miriya was woken up by the phone ringing. "What could this mean?" She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

_"Miriya! Hi!"_

"Rick!" Miriya smiled hearing his voice.

_"I hope I didn't wake you. I'm sorry."_

"It's alright," she said back sitting up. "Why are you calling?"

_"It's morning, Miriya. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch breakfast with me. I've got a friend with me. But don't worry. Max says he's already met you."_

"Max? Blue hair and glasses?"

_"That's him. He'll be joining us. Don't worry, Miriya…"_

Down on the street Max was getting some sodas while Rick was on the phone. "I won't tell anyone that you're a Zentraedi unless you want me to."

_"Thank you, Rick."_

"We're across the street from the hotel. We'll wait for you so take your time."

_"I'll be right down."_ They hung up and Rick rejoined his wingman.

"Everything okay, skipper?" Max asked as he handed Rick a soda.

"Yep. She'll be down soon," Rick said as they sat on a bench.

"You look like you got hit by something," Max said noticing the faint cut on his cheek.

"Oh, this is nothing." Rick said rubbing it through the band-aid. "Just…nicked myself shaving before my date last night."

"Ouch," Max said. _'Must've been a bad nick.'_

Ten minutes later Miriya appeared outside the hotel. She was wearing a red body suit, blue boots and yellow neckerchief. "Hey!" Max pointed her out. "There she is."

"Miriya!" Rick waved to her as they stood up.

"Oh," she said as she crossed the street to join them. They were both wearing their uniforms. "Hello. It's nice to see you again, Max."

"You too, Miriya," Max nodded. "Did you enjoy your date with my skipper last night?"

"Yes, I did. We had Mongolian."

"Wow," Max said.

"Well," Rick said. "If you're ready Miriya let's go eat."

"Sure," she nodded as she walked alongside her former enemy.

After a fifteen minute walk the three of them came across a small diner. "This looks good," Max led the way inside.

"Listen, Miriya," Rick whispered to her. "Please, try to keep your profile low. I…I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I…" Miriya blushed at his concern. "Thank you, Rick."

The breakfast was just as good as the meal she ate with Rick the previous night. _'I just enjoy the food these people have,' _she said as she ate her pancakes. _'There seems to be no end to their c__ulinary__ skills.'_ She then turned her attention to the biscuits and gravy.

"This diner always has the best breakfast," Max smiled.

"I agree," Miriya nodded. "This food is remarkable."

_'There's something odd about her,'_ Max thought. _'She__ sure i__s beautiful but…something's off.'_

_'She's amazing. She's gorgeous, intelligent, a damn fine pilot…'_ The more he watched her eat the more Rick couldn't help but be amazed by her.

The three of them spent the whole day together. They went to the movies and even the arcade. Crowds gathered as the three of them fought each other on the Veritech consoles. The more time she spent with Rick the more Miriya came to enjoy this thing the humans called peace. She also relished being in the friendly company of her former rival: the Red Death.

Then, as night approached Sirens blared as another enemy attack began. "It's an attack!"

"Perfect timing as always!" Rick yelled as they got up.

"Rick!" Miriya shouted after him.

"Miriya," he ran back to her. "Please, find a shelter and stay there."

"But I…"

"I don't want you to get hurt Miriya," he pleaded with her. "Please?" She saw the concern in his eyes for her.

"I will. You be careful, Rick."

"I will," he placed a kiss on her cheek before taking off. Miriya stood, her face flushed from the display of affection.

_'What was that and…why do I…' _She placed a hand on her cheek. _'I liked it.'_


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8: NEW LOVE

"Listen," Bron said to his fellow defectors as they waited in their commandeered battle pod. "The plan is still to attack the battle fortress. We'll still get our chance so listen up." As the ship moved into position and the battle outside raged the defectors waited patiently in the back of the group at the bow.

"Hey, Rico," a defector called to him on the radio.

"What is it, Kull?"

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull this off and not get caught? I'd hate to think of what would happen to us if…"

"Look. We've come this far so we might as well finish it. It's too late for second thoughts."

"You're right. Still. It makes me nervous."

"I think we all are, friend."

XXXXX

The Skull squadron was giving the enemy formations as hard a run for their money as they could. Rick maneuvered his Skull-1 and a flight of Veritechs into a squadron of battle pods as Max covered his flank with his own group. After passing a pair of pods Rick split his formation. "I'll take care of these two myself, Max!" Rick said as he turned towards the battle pods. One of which was Khyron's.

"That Micronian fighter," Khyron looked at Skull-1. "His skill is familiar." He then flash back to his one on one with the Red Death. "It's him! He's changed planes!" Unbeknownst to Rick, he went toe to toe with a Zentraedi that he had encountered on many occasions. To Khyron, this was another round with his arch nemesis. _'There's no doubt about it. It's him. __I can smell him__.'_

The ramp on the _Daedalus _lowered and a wave of Destroids moved down into the ship. "That bulkhead up ahead is too thick," the group leader said to his men. "We'll have to break through on our own." But as his group left the ramp they were quickly cut down by a barrage of laser fire. They all died without even uttering a scream of pain. That's when the battle pods charged.

"This is it!" And with that the defectors followed up behind.

Back on the SDF-1, Miriya couldn't find a shelter so she hid in an alley._ 'What's that sound?'_ Her ears picked up what sounded like explosions. But unlike the dull thumps and muted rumbles of explosions against the hull these were loud and battered her ears. Suddenly, there were battle pods in the city firing on the buildings and people. "What are they doing!?" Miriya cried out. "They're not attacking their warriors! Those dishonorable cowards! This is…this is terrible!" Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of such merciless destruction.

"What do you mean!?" Rick snapped. "The battle pods are onboard the ship!?"

"That's right, Rick!" Lisa told him. "They are destroying everything."

"How bad is it?"

"The civil defense units are being overrun. And the civilian casualties are enormous."

_'Minmay…Miriya!…'_ "Max," he called out. "Battle pods are on board the SDF-1. We've got to move!"

"Right behind you." They then shot towards the battle fortress. Neither noticed the command pod coming in behind them.

When they got inside the city they found it in ruins and in flames. "I can't believe it!" Rick said as he destroyed two battle pods. He then ran down the street, fighting as he went. In her area of the city Miriya spotted Khyron's pod. He too was laying senseless waste to the city.

"Khyron!" She wasn't too surprised to find him here. _'That barbarian!__ I should've known.__ He has no sense of honor.'_ Suddenly a blue battleoid appeared and fought off a wave of pods. "That must be Max," Miriya realized.

"Rick, this is Max," his partner radioed in. "How bad is it where you are?"

"It's bad Max," Rick said as he fought towards the amphitheatre. "The whole city is under attack!"

"We're going to need reinforcements!"

Moments later, on the bridge the crew was completely confused by the sudden erratic actions of the enemy pods on the ship. Many seemed to be running blindly through the destroyed areas of the city while others simply stopped. A few were even destroyed by one of their own. Deciding not to think on it too much Captain Gloval decided to use this as a good opportunity to regroup his forces.

When he arrived at the concert hall Rick dispatched a squad of battle pods. He then moved through the ruins to check on Minmay. "Huh?" He spotted her. And Kyle. "Oh, great. It's Kyle," he groaned. Then, he watched as Kyle moved in and… "No…" he was kissing her. Kyle was kissing Minmay. "This…this is worse than that movie! Minmay!"

"Come in Skull Leader!" Lisa popped up on screen. "Rick answer!"

"Yeah?" He looked over at her. "Commander?"

"You haven't been reporting in. Where are you? What's going on?"

"They're here," he said. "Kyle and Minmay."

"Has something happened to them? Have they been hurt?"

"Send a retrieval team to the amphitheatre." He then shut off the link. He then turned and marched his battleoid off. _'I figured this would happen. I'm not surprised. Or even upset. My job__ is to defend the SDF-1. Nothing__…'_ He looked and saw the park where he fought Miriya last night. The fountain was missing its head and arms, half the trees were knocked down and there was upturned dirt everywhere. _'The park…Miriya! I've got to protect her!'_ He fought past a squad of battle pods before arriving at the shopping district. _'I've got to make sure she's safe.'_

"There!" Miriya spotted a battleoid that landed down the street. It had a skull on it. _'Skull-1...'_ She recalled that was the fighter Rick was now piloting. "It's him." More battle pods appeared overhead and fired at him. "Rick!" She cried out as he shot backwards. Rick fired at the battle pods and downed each one.

Another group of pods appeared and began firing. An explosion rocked the alley Miriya was in and she fell to the ground, barely dodging falling debris. Rick shot upward over the pods and blew three of them to pieces. He landed and rolled onto his side and took out the last pod. _'Oh, please. Let her be alright. Don't let Miriya be hurt.'_

As he righted his battleoid Rick looked to the alley and spotted his new friend. "Miriya!" He called out to her on the speaker. "Get out of here! It's not safe!"

"Rick?" Miriya blinked. "I don't know where to go!"

"Come on!" He said as he transformed into Guardian mode. "Climb on!" He then gently took her in the unit's free hand. "Hang on, Miriya!" He then shot down the street towards the base. "I'll get you out of here." A battle pod popped up in front of him and he turned down a street to avoid its fire.

"I got you covered, boss!" Max appeared on the roof tops and took out the battle pod.

"Thanks, Max!" Rick turned around and stopped near the base shelter. "Stay here, Miriya!" He told her. He changed back to battleoid and rejoined Max.

_'Rick,'_ Miriya watched as he flew off. _'Don't get killed.'_ She felt her heart tighten at the thought of him being in danger. "Rick…why do I…why do I feel this way about you?"

Off in another sector of the city the Zentraedi defectors climbed out of their battle pods. "We made it!" Rico cheered as he and the others landed.

"Looks like the fighting has stopped," Bron noticed.

"Yes," Conda agreed. "But look at the city…"

"I know," Rico agreed. "It's ruined."

"We should help put it back together."

"I agree," Bron nodded. "It's only right that we help them rebuild." A chorus of agreements from the other defectors followed suit.

XXXXX

Miriya waited at the shelter where Rick left her. _'I hope he's okay,'_ she thought as she looked around for him. _'The fighting is over but…where is he?'_ "Oh, I hope he wasn't hurt."

"Excuse me? Miss?" A guard came over to her. "Do you have any identification on you? Civilians aren't allowed on base."

"Um, Lt. Hunter told me to stay here," she said.

"Lt. Hunter huh? What is he sneaking his girlfriends onto the base, now?"

"That'll be all, trooper," Rick appeared and Miriya felt a weight come off her heart when she saw he was safe. "It's alright," he waved the guard down. "She was in danger in the city so I brought her here. It's alright."

"Whatever you say, sir," the guard saluted before returning to his rounds.

"Whew," Rick exhaled as he walked up to Miriya. "That was close."

"Rick?" Miriya looked at him as she fought back tears. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said taking her hand. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room." As he led her back to the hotel Rick couldn't help but think about his feelings for the Zentraedi ace who until recently, was out to kill him. _'I'll protect you in any way I can, Miriya,' _he promised himself. _'I don't care if you're an alien. You're special to me. I…' _

"We're here, Rick," Miriya stopped them. Rick was so into his thoughts he didn't notice the hotel.

"Oh, you're right," he went up to her room with her.

Inside Miriya removed her boots. "Rick," she looked over at him. "What was that? In the arcade?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You…put your lips on my cheek."

"Oh, that was a kiss," Rick blushed. "Eh, sorry."

"I…I liked it," Miriya blushed. "Can I…can I kiss you too?" She walked over to him.

"Uh, if you want," he said looking into her eyes. Miriya leaned in and kissed his cheek. Rick then took her chin in his hands and kissed her back, on the lips. Miriya was stunned by this but…

_'This…this is…very pleasurable.' _"Mmm," she moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew it they were lying on the bed.

"Miriya," Rick said breaking the kiss. "I…I love you."

"What is this…love?" She asked. "Is it this…warm feeling I have when I'm with you?"

"Yes," Rick replied. "I feel it too, Miriya. Love is the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Then…I love you, too," she said before locking her lips with his again.

She enjoyed this feeling. This love was indeed powerful. She was the fiercest warrior of all the Zentraedi, but love had made her tame. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder as she gently ran her fingers across his chest. She savored the feeling of his bare flesh in contact with hers. She very much enjoyed the act they had performed. Rick called it love making. _'It was intercourse,'_ Miriya knew.

She had heard of animals performing such deeds to reproduce. Was that how the Micronians managed their populations as well? It seemed primitive to her but…she couldn't deny how right it felt. _'Does that mean Rick wants to me to bear his children? But I have also heard that love making is also a means of expressing deep emotions for each other.'_ That was it. Rick was showing her how much he loved her. _'That's why it's called love making.'_ She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Rick," she whispered into his ear as she fell asleep.

XXXXX

Rick was woken up the following morning by his radio phone. "Who could be calling now?" He groaned as he reached from under the covers. He could feel his lover's hand gently laying on his abs. He was still a little sore from the intense sex he and Miriya had the previous night. "Lt. Hunter?"

_"Where __the hell__ are you!?"_ Lisa's screeching voice pierced his ears causing Rick to recoil and accidentally wake Miriya. _"Why aren't you in your quarters, Lt. Hunter!?"_

"I'm…what are you calling about?" He asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on, Rick?" Miriya asked as she sat up, holding the blanket to her bare chest.

_"It's Lisa,"_ Cmdr. Hayes heard on her end. _"This'll only take a minute…__What do you want, Commander?"_

"Reaching out for solace from random women because you're upset over Minmay?" Lisa asked him.

_"No!"_ Rick snapped back. _"Look is there a reason you're calling or are you just trying to __annoy me? Neither would be surprising__."_

"Captain Gloval wants you to report as soon as you can, Lieutenant," Lisa growled. "Something important has come up."

_"Alright, I'll be right in."_ He then hung up.

_'So, does he have a new girlfriend or is he just hooking up with random women, now?'_ "Oh, that man!"

"I have to go, Miriya," Rick said as he began to change back into his uniform. "The Captain wants to speak with me."

"Um, Rick," Miriya spoke up.

"I'll only be gone for a while." He placed his hand on hers. "If not I'll call you."

"It's not that," Miriya shook her head. "It's…well. I've been thinking." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't feel I should hide my true identity anymore."

"Why not?" Rick asked.

"Last night…when you went off to fight…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I couldn't help but worry about you. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me, my love."

"Oh, Miriya," he took her in his arms. "It's okay. But what does that have to do with…"

"I want to fly with you, Rick," Miriya said.

"What? You mean you want to pilot a Veritech? Miriya, are you sure?"

"I'd feel much better at your side, Rick. Please?"

"Well…it may not be up to me. But…" he took a deep breath. "If you really want to I'll help you." Miriya smiled at the thought. "I'll fight to get you a pilot's seat."

"Oh, Rick," Miriya held him close. "Thank you, my true love."

"Yes," Rick said patting her head. "True love."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yikes. Things have been getty hectic for me lately. Work. Buying a car. Aliens breaking into my room to steal my socks and I have to fight them off with my sword and sawed-off shotgun. Heh. Heh. Actually I have been working to get back into my Ace Combat story plus I've been working on an Evangelion crossover fic. Hope to start it up soon. Anyways. Here's the ninth chapter of _The Red Death_.

CH. 9: A NEW ALLY

As Rick waited for Miriya to clean up he called the base. _"Lt. Grant, speaking,"_ Claudia picked up the line.

"Claudia, it's Rick Hunter."

_"Rick!__ You're late for the meeting."_

"I know. Listen, I'm…I'm bringing someone in with me. It's someone I want the Captain to meet."

_"Who is it?"_

"Well…" Rick didn't know how to say this. "Let's just say it's a new recruit. And that the Captain may want to give her a commission."

_"Her? It's a woman? Rick, you're not trying to get a new girlfriend a job are you?"_ Claudia asked in an oh so suggestive tone.

"Claudia!" Rick snapped. _'Her too?'_ "This is serious. Please, I…I can't explain it over the phone. Can you meet me at the main gate with a car? I'd really like the favor."

_"If you're sure about this girl, Rick."_

"She's worth it, Claudia. Believe me." They then hung up as Miriya exited. Dressed in a new body suit. "I just hope everything goes okay."

"Me too, Rick," Miriya nodded as they walked out, hand in hand.

Claudia made good on her word leaving a car for them. "Just make sure you don't do anything, stupid, Rick," Claudia advised him.

"Thanks, Claudia," Rick said as he started the engine on the green utility vehicle.

"Oh, by the way," Claudia leaned and whispered. "She's a hot catch, Rick." Claudia winked as Rick sped off.

"Geez," he groaned. _'It's already getting nuts.'_ "You okay, Miriya?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm…a little nervous, though.

"I understand." Rick nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, Rick," Miriya took his hand in hers.

XXXXX

"Everything will be alright, Miriya," Rick said to her as they stopped outside the room. "Capt. Gloval is an understanding man. I'm sure he'll give you a fair chance, at the least. If not…"

"It's okay, Rick," Miriya said gently stroking his chin. "You'll be there with me." She kissed his cheek and they nodded to each other. Rick then knocked on the door.

"Lt. Hunter, reporting."

"Come in, Lieutenant," Captain Gloval nodded. The two of them stepped inside. "Is this the woman you wanted to bring by?"

"Yes, sir," Rick said getting ready to introduce her.

"It's Miriya!" Max and Lisa snapped at the same time.

"Huh?" The three defectors turned in surprise.

"WHAT THE!?" Rick's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw the defectors. "But these are…!"

"Yes, Lt. Hunter," Gloval nodded. "But they have come here in peace. They are unarmed and seeking asylum."

"But wait!" Rico stood up. "You were a prisoner aboard our ship! It's good to see you again, Lieutenant."

"Yeah…same here," Rick replied. _'This wasn't what I was expecting.'_

"But…" Conda looked to Miriya. "You're Miriya Parina, aren't you?"

"Oh!" Miriya gasped.

"How did you know her name?" Max asked.

"She's Quadrano Leader!" Bron explained. "She's the best pilot of the Zentraedi Forces." Everyone in the room gasped.

"I didn't know you had become micronized!" Rico smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Arrest her!" Colonel Mystroff barked pointing an accusing finger at Miriya. "She's a spy!"

"No wait!" Rick stepped in front of her. "You don't understand! Miriya wants to help us!"

"You knew she was a Zentraedi?" Lisa blinked. "Rick! How could you!?"

"I didn't know she was one until two nights ago," Rick explained.

"You mean your date at the park?" Max realized. "But why is she here?"

"I was the pilot Rick fought," Miriya explained. Her head held low. "When I heard of his reputation and skill in battle I went down to earth to challenge him. The Zentraedi came to fear him and even nicknamed him 'The Red Death'."

"They call him 'The Red Death'?" Max was surprised. "So that dogfight was all about Rick. You were after him!"

"Yes. But he proved unbeatable," Miriya explained. "Therefore I became a spy in an attempt to find him and assassinate him."

"I knew it!" Mystroff barked. "I'll have you shot!"

"No you won't!" Rick shouted at the Colonel. "Miriya has had a change of heart!"

"Heart? These Zentraedi don't have hearts!" The colonel growled. "They're nothing but alien monsters who know nothing but war!"

"That's not true!" Rick barked. "Miriya has come to love the peace we have aboard this ship!"

"Calm down!" Captain Gloval urged them. "This is not helping. Please." The Colonel sat down and Rick relaxed. "Lt. Hunter. I'm not sure about your reasons for befriending this Zentraedi pilot. But may I ask her a few questions?" Rick looked back at Miriya who nodded. Rick stepped aside as she stood in the middle of the room. "You do realize the grave risk you took when you came here today, yes Miriya?"

"Yes, I did," the ace replied.

"Why did you come and expose yourself? You said you came here to assassinate the Lieutenant."

"Yes. I even tried. Unsuccessfully." The alien woman replied. "But he spared my life and befriended me. Through my interactions with Rick I came to enjoy your society. I came to realize what it means to live a life of peace. Without fighting. I even came to love him." Everyone was shocked by this. "Yes. I love him." She looked back at Rick who smiled back.

_'And he loves her,'_ Lisa thought what everyone else was thinking.

"But why did you come here?" Colonel Mystroff asked. "How do we know you're not up to something?"

"Believe me, Colonel," Rick said. "If she really wanted to kill me she had plenty of opportunities to try."

"Like last night?" Lisa grumbled. Rick recoiled and his face turned beat red.

"Well…that's…one example," he replied.

"Er-herm," Gloval coughed. "Change of subject…" he said not wanting to hear anymore 'private details'. "The Colonel did ask a good question. Why did you come here today?"

"I want to join forces with you," she answered.

"Join forces?" Max blinked. "With us?"

"Yes. I am the best combat pilot in the Zentraedi Fleet. I swear I will fight to defend this ship. You see…I became worried when Rick went off to fight. I was afraid he wouldn't come back."

"So you want to join our forces so you could watch over him?" Gloval knew where she was going. "I see."

"This is absurd!" Colonel Mystroff barked. "How do we know she won't turn on us with one of our own fighters!? This is insane Captain! This alien cannot be trusted…" But Gloval ignored Mystroff as he continued to rant.

_'I can see it now,'_ Gloval said to himself as he studied Miriya. _'She is not lying. She wishes to aid us. Perhaps this could mean that we are close to ending this conflict peacefully.'_ "Enough, Colonel!" He barked. "This pilot has attacked us and is responsible for destroying many of our own ships. She comes from a culture we have come to fear and hate."

"Captain!" Rick barked as Miriya cowered her head.

"The Zentraedi are the cause of our present situation. They are the reason we cannot return to Earth! To our homes and beloved families."

"Captain Gloval!" Max protested. He couldn't understand why he was talking this way.

"It is they who have caused injury, destruction and endless suffering!"

"Precisely!" Colonel Mystroff stood up. "We cannot trust this woman!"

"Stand down, Colonel!" The Captain barked. "That is not the point I'm trying to make."

"Huh?" Lisa looked up with the others.

"I bring up those facts because it's important that we must learn to forgive our enemies just as Lt. Hunter has." Miriya felt her heart lift. "I do not propose that we forgive blindly or out of ignorance. But out of wisdom and strength." He then looked at the young man the Zentraedi called 'The Red Death'. "Lt. Hunter."

"Sir!" Rick stepped forward.

"I'd like to inform you that I had the lab test the defectors blood. Turns out Zentraedi blood is an exact match to ours."

_'I was right,'_ Rick felt his heart rise too.

"I see no reason to deny their requests for asylum." The Captain stood. "And as for you, Miriya."

"Yes?" She held her breath.

"You need not to worry. If Lt. Hunter has absolute faith in you then I see no reason to disagree."

"Ah," Miriya smiled.

"Therefore, I agree to your request to join our forces." Rick took Miriya's hand in his. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the United Earth Defense Forces."

"YA-HAY!" The three defectors behind them jumped up in joy.

"Miriya is joining us!" Rico cheered.

"There's no way we won't lose now!" Conda agreed.

"This is an outrage, Captain!" Colonel Mystroff barked. "You can't seriously be accepting an enemy pilot into our own ranks!"

"I don't believe Miriya is our enemy anymore," the Captain said sitting down. "She has come to enjoy human emotions and a life of peace. I believe she is sincere when she says she wishes to help us. No. She is not our enemy. She is our ally."

XXXXX

The next day Captain Gloval held a televised ceremony of Miriya's commission. On board his flagship Breetai was shocked at what he saw. "This is strange," he spoke to his advisor. "Why is Miriya Parina wearing an enemy uniform?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Commander," Exador replied, "It appears she has been accepted into the ranks of the Micronian military."

"She's joined their military?" Breetai was confused. "Is this part of her mission?"

"I don't think so, my lord," Exador shook his head. "You'll recognize the Micronian standing next to her." He pointed to Rick hunter.

"He was one the Micronians we captured!"

"Yes. And it's believed that he is one of their ace pilots called the Red Death."

"The Red Death, eh? Unless my senses deceive me it would seem Miriya is enjoying the ceremony," Breetai noticed.

"It also appears that she enjoys the company of that male pilot," Exador added.

Back on the ship Captain Gloval went on to the second part of the ceremony. "I must admit, the acceptance of Miriya Parina into our forces would not have been possible if it were not for the actions of Lt. Rick Hunter," he motioned to Rick. "Although the two of them had fought each other in battle Lt. Hunter has learned to forgive his former adversary and even befriend her. He has shown her a life of harmony. And it is because of his devotion to helping to achieve peace with the Zentraedi that I am pleased to announce his promotion."

"Huh?" Rick was surprised by this. He had no idea this would be part of the ceremony.

"As of today, Rick Hunter will now hold the rank of Lieutenant Commander." The captain announced to applause. "His actions speak louder than any words could bear. And the responsibilities he has assumed demand such recognition. I'd like to congratulate both Rick and Miriya on their successes." The crowd applauded and cheered with satisfaction.

"I've never been so happy in my life," Miriya smiled as she and Rick walked along the fence.

"I'm glad you're happy, Miriya," Rick smiled. "And what's more, you were assigned to Skull Squadron."

"I know," Miriya smiled. "And you were promoted as well. But, I don't have a plane yet."

"Don't worry. You can have my old one," Rick said. "The red one?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure. I think it'd be perfect. You, flying the fighter recognized as the Red Death?"

"Ha, ha, oh, Rick," Miriya rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. For all you've done for me."

"But are you sure you want this, Miriya?" Rick asked his lover. "It's dangerous."

"Rick," Miriya placed her hand on his cheek. "I only want to be by your side. Even in battle." Rick stroked her arm gently. "I love you, Rick." They then drew to each other in a warm embrace, not the slightest embarrassed or ashamed to display their affection for each other publicly.


End file.
